


无题

by lemonlemonglass



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlemonglass/pseuds/lemonlemonglass
Summary: 存档（2015.5.11）
Kudos: 1





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 文笔渣、ooc、错别字、有bug

傍晚时分，他看见巴斯蒂还在训练场上，他于是朝他招了招手，“巴斯蒂！”他喊道。巴斯蒂顺着声音回过头来，因为隔得有些远，黄昏的光线又是如此昏暗而模糊，他不大确定他有没有看见他，但他很快朝他跑了过来。  
“什么？”他边跑边朝菲利普大喊。  
该说什么呢？菲利普想，但他没能考虑太久，巴斯蒂已经站在他面前了。这时，太阳正往地平线下迅速沉落，金黄的云翳昏蒙而黯淡，给他稍显凌乱的淡金色短发染上了一层更深的色泽。他仔细地盯着他的脸，脸色有点儿阴郁，在昏黄的天色下，他的脸显得心事重重。  
他想着如何开口，但巴斯蒂首先冲他露出个安慰的笑容：“我没想到你还没离开。”  
菲利普也放松地笑起来：“这话该由我来说！”  
“我原本打算过一会儿就走，”巴斯蒂解释道，“你瞧，这就……”  
“我知道，”菲利普说，“我只是正好路过。”  
短短几句话之后，他觉察出了一阵尴尬的沉默。这本来不该发生，他和巴斯蒂早在几年前就已无话不谈，他还记得他们之间那些发生在每个地方的谈话，电话里的、短信里的、球场上的、家里的，这些谈话的记忆还崭新得就像昨天才刚发生，他们曾经如此亲密地熟悉彼此的存在，但现在，他面对这些时，他却罕见地手足无措了起来。但是，他原来是打算找巴斯蒂谈话的吗？他自己却也说不清楚。谈话总是要有一个主题的，那么，有什么好谈的呢？他只感觉到了心中现在的空旷和沉重，仿佛装载了满满的负荷，一种巨大而弥漫的空虚感填补了其中每个缝隙。没有任何谈话能解决这个，因为它甚至与任何一个主题都毫无干连，他想，而他从来不做徒劳无功的事情。然而，当他看见巴斯蒂时，或是出于莫名的习惯，又或是出于一种突如其来的冲动，他在想好要说什么前就已经先喊出了他的名字。  
“巴斯蒂！”那时，他喊道。  
巴斯蒂自己笑起来，他恳求道：“陪陪我吧，菲利普？”。  
那是当然的，菲利普说：“好的。”  
“你还好吗？”当他和巴斯蒂并排坐下的时候，巴斯蒂这么问道，带着一如既往的关切。他在他灰绿色的眼珠里瞧见了自己的脸：有些憔悴，目光暗淡，和他一样脸色阴郁，心事重重。什么时候呢？他突然想到，上一次，他和巴斯蒂这样面对面地询问着对方，盯着彼此的眼睛，这是什么时候的事情了呢？他旋即想起来，那至少是世界杯前的事了。他在这时猛然惊觉了时间的迅速，在巴西那段短暂的岁月已经是差不多一年前的事了，那也许是他们人生中最辉煌也最灿烂的时刻，但那不是他们的终点，他也不打算让它成为他的终点而使他最终失去了一切的动力，他们有新的赛季、新的目标，他们还要继续前进。  
“还好……”菲利普迟疑地说，随后坦然地回答道：“也不太好，其实我不知道，你呢？”他问道。  
巴斯蒂没吭声，他明白他的意思是他也不知道。  
他们不久前才在诺坎普经历了一场无力的比赛。球队的表现不能说糟糕，实际上，他觉得还挺不错，虽然他自己并不在最好的状态，他甚至曾一度看到了侥幸平局乃至取胜的希望。但这不切实际的一丝希冀很快就结束了，他们输了个足够打击士气的比分，也许之后还需要面对媒体或者别的什么鬼的指责与谩骂。他不是第一次来到诺坎普，两年前，从他从这里离开时开始，他一步一步地夺回了他曾经失去的一切。他还记得他们如何跪在草地上接受球迷的欢呼，而当他捧起圣伯莱德杯的时候，那连他自己都快听不见的、从胸腔中爆发的吼声，至今还如此真切地不时在他耳边回响，但是，身上改变的球衣、对方变换的球员都在提醒他那只是美好的过去式。而目下他正在经历的则是一场令人难以容忍的失败。当哨响的那一刻，他感到了手指的颤抖，他握着拳头想要发泄，要诅咒，咒骂这些该死的伤病和接二连三的霉运，咒骂那个漏判的点球和它的叫人倒胃口的裁判，咒骂他自己跌跌撞撞的勉强状态，当然，最后，他只是绷紧脸，向通道走去。  
对于足球而言，没有什么比输球更家常便饭，他们碰上了一只全世界最好的球队，然后理所当然地输球了，他还能怎么样？  
“狗屎。”他小声地骂道。  
巴斯蒂在旁边问：“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”  
他抬起头看着天空，他们俩谁都没说话。深蓝的云朵逐渐布满了天空，只剩下云层中间最后一点金黄的余光，不久之后，浓重的夜色就将掩盖夕阳的残迹，将晚霞包裹进夜晚漆黑的影子中，接着从中抖露出晦暗或者明亮的星辰。  
“我想我无法接受……”菲利普自言自语。  
巴斯蒂说：“我知道”他也抬着头，没看他，他只从语气中听出了他的不甘、苦涩和憾恨，“我本来以为不该这样，只差一点，”他重复道：“只差一点。”  
“我知道，”菲利普其实不知道该说些什么，只好又说了一次，“我知道”  
“只差一点”从来就是失败者的说辞，它无关紧要，它改变不了结局。可是，他自己也找不到可以罪责的对象，他甚至也没有力气指责。他还有几场联赛，还要应付球队极端困窘的局面，而除此之外，更重要的是，还有另一场前途灰暗的比赛在等着他，虽然理论上，他们仍有翻盘的几率，但只要稍微了解一下他们的现况，就会觉得这比托马斯不再喋喋不休还稀奇。他忙得没有空闲、也精疲力竭得没有余地来考虑这些事。他清楚地知道两度拿下欧冠除了强大的实力，还需要一点不那么寻常的机遇，和一点小小的运气，但后两个看来和今年的他们没什么关系。是的，他们有明年，还有后年，到他退役为止，他还有至少3次机会可以尝试争取再度捧起他的圣伯莱德杯，不过，反正不会在今年，不会在柏林，不会在那些他曾经以为可以在自己的故乡捧起那银光发亮的奖杯的地方。他心里总怀着一种贪心的遗憾，知道的人也许会嘲笑他过于贪婪的奢望和不知餍足的野心，他诚然感激也满足他目前的所获，然而，他想，他永远也无法忘怀在那个自己最为之骄傲的球场看着别人高高捧起奖杯时的心情，这伤痛提醒他的失败，也提醒他新的胜利和荣誉。  
巴斯蒂比划着开了个拙劣的玩笑：“我们该换个角度，菲利普，你看，我们不可能更倒霉了，也许明天我们就能撞大运。”  
“……比如下一场踢出180比0？”菲利普认真地发问，随后给了他一个白眼，“别傻了，巴斯蒂，我已经这么安慰自己一个月了。”  
巴斯蒂撇撇嘴，没有接他的话，他出神地盯着天空，盯了好一会儿，才问：“你觉得我们有可能翻盘吗？”  
“理论上有，”菲利普冷静地表示道，听起来很自暴自弃，“实际上鬼才相信。”  
巴斯蒂没有反驳他，他轻轻地笑出声，这笑声让他有些烦躁。这场失败之后，他曾等着巴斯蒂来找他，他想他们肯定有许多想说的话，然而他没有。他想起了最近的某些流言，他虽然鲜少对这些无稽之谈加以关注，但却无法不承认，自己或多或少也会受到一些影响，尤其当它们看起来有点那么回事的时候。但事主对此却似乎一直摆出一副事不关己的态度。也许这才是他想找巴斯蒂谈谈的原因？他说不上来。毕竟从世界杯后，因为各自的伤病和别的原因，他们都没有好好在一起谈过。他不知道现在巴斯蒂在想什么，如果选择离开，那他并没办法干预，这是他一贯的准则，他曾经认为自己可以做到不受影响。他和巴斯蒂不会永远都在彼此身边，他们也许会分开，会呆在不同的城市，比如说，像他在斯图加特而他在慕尼黑时那样。事实上，他自己就果断地退出了国家队，在这之前，他没有和任何人说，包括巴斯蒂。而巴斯蒂尽管多次公开或非公开地表示他的想念，却从来没有正式地向他提出希望他回来。  
“巴斯蒂，老实说，”菲利普突兀地开口，一面斟酌着措辞，最后，他决定单刀直入，“老实说，你会离开吗？”  
巴斯蒂错愕地看着他，菲利普则直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛。  
“你会离开吗，巴斯蒂？”  
巴斯蒂躲闪着他的目光：“我不知道，”他盯着远方，“老实说，我不知道。虽然我心里百分百打算留下来——我并不是说有别的什么原因，但我拿不准……我只能说，我不知道，”他正色说：“我只能这样说。”  
意料之中的答案，菲利普想，他对此又能有什么表示呢？他和巴斯蒂总有一天是要分开的，他们以后也许会成为很好的朋友，会偶尔到对方家里吃一餐晚饭，用一种风平浪静的口吻回忆他们还在球场时的岁月，那些金黄的、闪闪发亮着的青春的日子，他们一起获得的荣耀和经历过的败北；或者以前辈的身份点评他们的后辈。但是不再像现在这样。在他生命的前三十多年中，有个名字伴随了他十几年，而它最后也将与他分开，也许有一天人们将不会再频繁地把他们的名字放在一起，甚至再更久远一点，他也会被大部分人淡忘，而只清晰地留在少数人的记忆中。  
他离开了国家队，而巴斯蒂同样也可能离开，在那之后呢？也许他俩就再也没有交集了，然而在此前的这十几年时间，却已经够长了。  
“你会怎么样，菲利普？”巴斯蒂问。  
“我不知道……”菲利普犹豫着说，但他很快又补充道，“但是，你知道，我理解你做出的任何决定，”他认真地看着他，说道：“无论什么样的，巴斯蒂。”  
巴斯蒂不置可否地点头，这是个标准的菲利普式的答案，他们俩待在一起那么多年，他用眉毛都能猜得出他要说什么。菲利普能理解和尊重他的选择，所以他才更迟迟不决。他十分可能留下来，但他也有极少数的几率会离开。也许他将会去一个陌生的城市，甚至可能使用另一门他不太熟悉的语言，度过他职业生涯中没有菲利普的那几年，而菲利普也将会有他的另一个副队长。当然，他可以给他打电话、发短信，就像他们时常做的那样，但这是不同的。不过，现在他还有别的更重要的事需要考虑。  
“不管怎么说，”巴斯蒂笑了起来，“那是以后的事，现在我至少会待到我们去柏林的时候。”  
菲利普好笑地看着他，“你认为我们能去柏林吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”巴斯蒂反问。  
菲利普一时间竟然不知道如何反驳他。  
“我会和你一起去。”巴斯蒂严肃地说，看上去一点儿也没有哄人的性质。  
菲利普好一会儿说不出话，最后，他说：“好的，我们一起去柏林。”  
巴斯蒂咧开嘴，开心地笑了起来，菲利普觉得这是这段时间以来他见过的巴斯蒂最快乐的笑容，巴斯蒂说：“我想抱抱你，菲利普。”  
菲利普给了他一个拥抱。  
他们在夜色里抱在一起。他的额头靠着巴斯蒂的肩膀，而巴斯蒂的下巴蹭着他的脖颈，巴斯蒂的拥抱不很用力，但他感到了他的颤抖，直觉出那拥抱中丰沛的感情，而他也以同样复杂的情感回抱了他。这是太过艰难的一个月，每个人都已精疲力尽，像台老旧的机器一样疲于奔命，他一度累得任何问题都不想考虑，包括很快就要来临的那场困难重重的半决赛，他们很可能在自己的球场遭受血洗。未来的一段时间，他们甚至都可能受到这场失利的阴影的纠缠。不过，现在他抱着巴斯蒂，他突然感到了一点力量，也突然嘲笑起了自己的软弱和疲累，他想起了他们过去经历过的一切，这没什么，只不过是一场半决赛而已。  
菲利普很少相信所谓的奇迹，在他职业生涯中所获得的那些最伟大的荣誉，那些最光辉耀眼的比赛，没有一场在赛后被媒体和观众冠之以“奇迹”之名。他时常自嘲地觉得自己和奇迹女神毫无缘分，不然，在他经历惨败的那些比赛里，他在场上奔跑时没有一刻不在呼唤她的降临。奇迹永远只属于少数人，而他只是大多数平凡人中不那么平凡的一个。他的胜利永远只能靠扎实的盘算和经营，传好每一次球，专注对手没一点动静，他能做到这个，也只能做到这个。  
当他和巴斯蒂拥抱的时候，他依然并不相信半决赛能出现所谓的奇迹。他只是想着柏林，想着他们几乎没可能参加的决赛，想着奥林匹克球场上空的天空，最后，他觉得晦暗的前途也不那么沉闷了，变得明亮、甚至有些值得期待了起来。  
他们有百分之一的希望可能翻盘，而他将把握住它。他如此心怀希望地想着。

完


End file.
